The Writer
by Munkustrap18
Summary: When Macavity learns a tragic secret about his girlfriend, his therapist advises he writes his problems into a story, to vent. But when his evil halluciations drive him to extreme measures, his life begins to crumble around him. Dark! Rating May Change.


**Prologue**

"You're going to have the time of your life, Sweetheart."  
>"I can hardly wait! Where are we going?"<br>"I can't say… But, let's just say it'll stick with you forever."

I walk up to the car door, and open up the drivers seat, not caring to open the door for her. The whore can do it herself, just like she's been doing behind my back for the past year. I place gripped hands on the steering wheel, knowing I'm about to end everything. _Everything_. I scowl at my reflection in the side-view mirror. I haven't showered, my hearfur is a mess. My eyes are bloodshot. I feel like I haven't slept in days. Weeks. I shift the gears, and start driving down the familiar roads I know I'll never see again, before looking at her face. She's smiling, but her eyes say otherwise. Her eyes have seen far too much, and know far too many things for her to be happy anymore. I know I can't be.

"Do it." I hear the voice say, and I nod, catching my breath as I see the old abandoned house ahead of me. The house that will end our lives.

The house is about 500 feet away. I grips my hands as tight as I can around the steering wheel, curving off the road, and pressing the gas pedal as hard as I can, seeing the house get closer, and my life flash before my eyes. My vision is slowing down, like the anticipation is keeping me from seeing things realistically, rather as slow and as painful as ever. Let me die already. I want to get the fuck out of this place.

"I love you."

I mutter this, knowing I can't hate that lying bitch as much as I want to. The house is about 300 feet away now, and my vision is still agonizing slow. I shut my eyes as tight as I can, hearing her pleading screams next to me. She's screaming as loud as she can, trying desperately to get me to stop. I open my eyes, a rough glare visible in the mirror as I keep a steady aim at the side of the house. My release is awaiting me.

200 feet.

I look over at her. She's desperately blocking her hands over the air bag compartment, and the other on the dashboard. That stupid whore, that'll only snap her arms at this point. The car is going to fast to have any second thoughts. We're going to die. Soon. I look at the house, my happy clueless memories with my soon to be ex-girlfriend in full vision. I was so clueless and oblivious not to know that she stabbed me in the back. My vision restores back onto the road, eyes set on kill. This is the ending of everything I know.

100 feet.

My vision is turning faster, seeing things as they truly are. I can hear her screams, er pleads. Her begs. She wants me so desperately to stop. Fuck that, I'm going down. And she's coming with me. I'm ready to say goodbye to the damn world.

50 feet.

I shut my eyes, ready for impact.

25 feet.

I see the old wooden house with my name on it. Thank you for getting me out of this.

10 feet.

Here we go. Goodbye world.

5 feet.

Goodbye world. Goodbye career. Goodbye family. Goodbye, all. I'll miss you.

BOOM.

_2 Hours Later…_

I'm awake again, sprawled out on the grass, staring up at the sky. Judging by where the sun is, I'm guess it's around 4 o'clock. And it's getting cold. I try my best to sit up, and wince, looking at my left arm. It's fractured, the bone sticking out gruesomely. I wince, cradling it as I stand up, sore all over. And then it hits me. _It hits me like a bullet._

_I'm not dead._

I stumble around the field, the wheat growing a few fields away. I cough roughly into my paw, blood appearing on it. This isn't good. Sighing, I stumble around to see the house, the car healfway inside it, the side of it destroyed. I smile slightly, walking over to the side of the car to look inside. She's dead. I grin maliciously. What a sick bastard I am, but hell, it feels good. She's dead. So damn dead. There are cuts all over her, the blood dried, her head drooping to the left lifelessly. I reach into the shattered windshield and touch her limp arm. It's cold. I then lean into the windshield, and place a kiss on the stone cold lips that were once alive. No more.

"Oh my god! Oh my god, Sir, are you oka- OH my god. What happened?"

I turn around to see an elderly couple running towards me. I remain silent, gesturing to the dead body in my passenger seat, still smiling faintly. They ignore my happiness, and check her pulse. Of course, she's dead. So dead. The lady then looks at me, and my fractured arm.

"Oh dear, oh dear, I'll call the ambulance! I'm so sorry this happened!"  
>"It's fine…everything's okay,"<p>

I then slip down, laying on the broken glass, unconsciousness swallowing me whole. I smile as I fall asleep, satisfied. I killed her. She'd dead.

I'll never have to dread another day.

_  
><strong>Yes, this is <strong>_**very **_**grim and dark. This happens later in the story, and is a prologue, setting up the basic idea of what will happen in the story. If you couldn't guess, the narrator is Macavity, and the girl he killed was Victoria. This will all be explained in the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading, now REVIEW. **

**-M18**


End file.
